What If
by liljemsey
Summary: A series of ficlets featuring our favourite Chosen Two, completely unrelated to one another, a series of what if moments hopefully featuring cute Fuffy stuff.
1. Meetings and Ill Feelings

Buffy had no idea how it happened

**A/N: **Okay so I know I'm not the best writer and these are going to be completely random, they would never happen they are basically what ifs that pop into my head so I apologise for their crappiness but I wanted weird sweet Fuffy moments.

**Disclaimer: **Joss Whedon owns everything in the Buffyverse none of it is mine unfortunately.

**Timeline: **Season 3, after Faith turns to the Mayor but before anything big really goes down.

**Meetings and Ill Feelings.**

Buffy had no idea how it happened.

She was supposed to hate her. She was supposed to look at her and feel nothing but disgust. She was supposed to feel the sting of betrayal gnawing at her insides.

So why was she here? Why was she here in her house, on her couch?

She had been on patrol, stalking through the cemeteries looking for something to slay. It had been a fairly quiet night; most of the town's nasties had been keeping a low profile as of late and Buffy was beginning to get antsy. Here was the Mayor, biggest evil to date just waiting to be killed but his tiny invincibility clause put a dampener on that.

Upon hearing the sounds of a fight up ahead Buffy had to stop herself from squealing in delight as she rushed towards the sounds of the scuffle. Rounding the corner she saw one vampire punched a dark haired girl to the ground as his buddies began kicking her repeatedly as she cowered curled up in the fetal position on the ground.

"You know for someone who has a couple of lifetimes to come up with things to do you vampires really do lack imagination," she said causing the three vampires to look up at her, their yellow eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"Slayer," the first vampire hissed lunging for her, his two companions quickly following suit.

Not missing a beat Buffy dove into the fight, relishing the feeling of her muscles stretching and straining as she struggled with the vampires. Quickly staking the first two she turned to the last who upon seeing his friends dusted had begun to run away. Taking aim she threw her stake in his direction, grinning as it hit its mark and the final vampire exploded into dust.

Rubbing her hands together to rid them of any excess vampire dust Buffy turned her attention to the girl she had rescued who she noticed was now kneeling on all fours her long dark hair obscuring Buffy's view of her face.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked bending down so that she was on the same level as the other girl and reached her hand out to touch her arm. Upon contact with the girl's arm Buffy pulled her hand away quickly as the other girl's skin was alarmingly hot to touch.

"Hey maybe you should sit down for awhile," Buffy reasoned as the girl before her struggled to stand up, she nearly made it as well but just before she stood to full height her knees gave way and Buffy found herself knocked down under the weight of the falling girl.

On impact with the ground the girl groaned and Buffy struggled to free herself from their tangle of limbs. When she finally had gotten herself free she found herself face to face with someone she really hadn't expected to see.

Kneeling in front of her was Faith who looked several shades paler then Buffy had ever seen her. Her face was covered with a thin sheen of sweat and the thin tendrils of hair that framed her face stuck to her cheeks. Buffy could see that even in the warm Sunnydale evening Faith was shivering and hugging herself tightly.

As it was it appeared that Faith hadn't spotted Buffy yet as her eyes were currently squeezed shut. Her shuddery breaths were the only sounds that filled the silence.

As her former ally knelt, shivering before her Buffy felt a rush of emotions pour through her chest. Faith's betrayal rang clearly in her mind and she wished with all her might that she wasn't here right now and that she didn't have to deal with what was in front of her.

She wished that she could just leave her; pretend as though this whole encounter had never happened. Walk home happy and carefree and report another successful patrol to her Watcher and then settle in on the couch and watch movies with her mother.

She knew she couldn't when a throaty cough pulled her from her thoughts and her eyes found deep brown ones staring back into them.

"B?" Faith's usually raspy voice seemed even impossibly raspier, her fever bright eyes showing her clear confusion.

"Faith what are you doing here?" Buffy asked her.

"I-I don't know, I think I was going home, or-or maybe I was coming to meet you, I-I think I was, coming to tell Giles, and you about it, all about it because it was important to tell and you have to know, because you're Buffy," Faith replied pulling her arms even tighter around herself as she shivered in the warm breeze.

Buffy frowned, Faith wasn't making any sense and she was nearly one hundred percent certain that the other Slayer hadn't been coming to meet her and Giles as they hadn't spoken in quite awhile on account of Faith being on the side of all things evil.

Sighing as she slipped off her jacket, Buffy placed it round Faith's shoulders, careful not to touch the other girl. Buffy was hurt by the actions of her sister Slayer and wasn't at all comfortable being around her, even in her current state.

Still contemplating what she should do Buffy knew she couldn't just leave the other girl where she was. Not only was she clearly not completely lucid, Buffy couldn't deal with the other's girl's death on her conscience if any demon found her where she was.

"B," Faith started and Buffy looked up to meet her eyes, "I don't feel so good," she finished.

Taking in Faith's slightly flushed cheeks Buffy sighed again as she stood.

"Yeah I'm getting that," she said reaching down to reluctantly offer Faith her hand and was once again startled as she felt the warmth of the other girl's skin.

Once she had gotten Faith to her feet she placed one arm around her waist frowning as she felt the trembles running down Faith's spine. Glad for once that she had decided to patrol the cemetery closest to her house she began the short and slow walk home.

Faith was unusually quiet and Buffy was glad. It was hard enough for her to have to deal with Faith being this close to her and needing her help, she wasn't sure she could handle it if Faith had been speaking to her, although looking at the pale and shaky demeanor of her fellow Slayer she wasn't even sure the other girl would be up to it.

Reaching her front door Buffy paused, she wasn't sure how she was going to explain this to her mother. Joyce knew about Faith's betrayal and had often vocalized how she felt that there was still some good left in Faith. Buffy just hoped that Joyce still felt that way when confronted with the dark Slayer.

Pushing open her front door she helped Faith into the living room and sat her down on the couch.

"Stay here," she said to Faith as the dark haired girl nodded her head.

Entering the kitchen where she could hear the sounds of her mother putting dishes away she smiled a greeting and stood watching her from the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Joyce Summers asked her daughter putting the dish she was currently holding down on the kitchen counter.

"Noth-how could you tell?" Buffy replied.

"Call it mother's intuition," Joyce smiled back.

"It's Faith," Buffy sighed sitting down on one of the bar stools.

"What's she done?" Joyce asked.

"She's here," Buffy replied.

"Why?" Buffy couldn't help but notice the slight tinge of panic that entered her mother's reply.

"I found her on patrol, she was getting attacked by these vamps, I think she's pretty sick she is all shaky and hot and I think she still thinks we're friends so I didn't know what to do so I just bought her back here and now she's in the living room," Buffy said taking in a deep breath as she finished.

"Are you sure this isn't some game of hers?" Joyce asked her daughter.

"No, I'm pretty sure she's legit, she's not that good of a faker," Buffy replied.

Taking a deep breath Joyce ran her hands through her hair and then placing her hands on the counter she nodded her head.

"Okay then, well lets go see what's wrong shall we," she said.

"Thanks mom, I didn't know what to do," Buffy said smiling at her mother as Joyce followed her towards the living room.

Walking closer the Summers women could see Faith had her head leaning against the back of the couch, her eyes were half closed and she was blinking rapidly trying desperately to stay awake. Taking in the young girl's pale and sweaty complexion and flushed cheeks Joyce ordered Buffy to bring her blankets, pillows and a cool washcloth.

Coming to sit on the coffee table in front of Faith Joyce leaned over and placed a cool hand on Faith's forehead. This action startled the drowsy Slayer and Faith's head jerked upright and she weakly grabbed Joyce's wrist.

"Faith its okay sweetheart it's just Joyce," the eldest Summers woman said.

"Oh, hey Mrs. S," Faith replied and Joyce frowned at her raspy voice.

"Buffy tells me you're not feeling very well," Joyce said running and comforting hand through Faith's hair.

"Nah I'm okay Mrs. S," Faith said trying to stop her shivering and silently cursing her slightly chattering teeth.

"Well regardless why don't you have a little slumber party at our house tonight," Joyce said squeezing Faith's arm reassuringly as Buffy returned with the supplies.

"Buffy why don't you take Faith into the kitchen and get something to eat while I set this all up," Joyce said motioning to her daughter.

Buffy nodded and reached down again to help Faith up and led her into the kitchen and sat her down at the table.

"We don't have much so sandwiches will have to do," she said not looking at the other girl and buttering slices of bread as she spoke.

"S'ok B, I'm not hungry anyways," this more then anything worried Buffy the most. Faith and food went together like a house and fire so this confirmed that the other girl definitely wasn't faking it.

Bringing two plates over to the table and setting one down in front of Faith she wordlessly motioned for the other girl to eat.

"You have to eat something or you will never get better," she said taking a bite of her own.

After a moment Faith half heartedly followed and the two Slayer's sat and ate in silence. When she had finished Buffy looked over and noticed that Faith had barely touched her food. Instead she was sitting with her head resting in one hand, the other holding one half of her sandwich.

"Faith," Buffy said questioningly and the other girl looked at her with tired eyes.

"Sorry B, just kinda feel like I've been run over by an 18 wheeler," Faith replied.

Nodding Buffy rose from her place and put their dishes in the sink, returning to the table she helped Faith back into the living room where Joyce had arranged blankets and pillows to make a comfy bed on the couch.

"Ok you girls get settled and I'm going to go and grab Faith some aspirin," Joyce said noticing Buffy's wide eyes as she pushed her daughter onto the couch next to Faith.

""B, you're mom's nice," Faith said while trying to make herself comfortable. When Joyce returned she proclaimed that the three were going to spend the night in front of the television and have a real 'chick flick fest' to which Faith protested mildly.

As the end credits on _Love Actually_ began to roll Buffy felt her whole body stiffen as Faith's head dropped onto her shoulder and despite the blankets covering them she could feel the other girl shivering as she snuggled in closer trying to steal some of Buffy's body warmth. Her mother noticed her reaction to the other girl and scowled at her over Faith's head.

"I thought you wanted to help her," Joyce said quietly.

"I do, I think, it's just weird and uncomfortable with her here and what if she wakes up and tries to kill us, I bet then you wouldn't be all complainy because I was on my guard," Buffy said defiantly.

"Buffy the girl has a temperature and can hardly stand on her own I doubt she's going to be killing anyone anytime soon. Besides she obviously doesn't have anyone else who could take care of her so she's our responsibility for the moment," Joyce said in her best motherly voice.

"She has the Mayor, that's who she left us for," Buffy grumbled.

"Well he mustn't care for her that much if he let her out patrolling in this condition," Joyce stated standing up from the couch. Buffy looked at her warily as she stood in front of the two Slayers on the couch.

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe Faith was in that cemetery, the one closest to our house for a reason, I mean think about it Buffy when you're sick who do you want looking after you, the ones you feel most comfortable with right, so think about why she was there in the first place."

With that Joyce leaned down and put her arms around Faith's shoulders, guiding the dark Slayer down so that her head was resting in Buffy's lap. Faith stirred and opened her eyes looking up at them blearily.

"Wha," she started as Joyce pushed her back down.

"It's ok honey just go back to sleep Buffy is going to stay here with you," Joyce said stroking her hands over Faith's hair as the dark haired girls eyes drifted shut again.

"Mom!" Buffy said incredulously, not knowing where to put her hands. She knew she couldn't move without waking the other girl and her mother definitely knew that.

"I just want you to think about things," Joyce replied giving her daughter a knowing look, "have a good night honey."

Buffy hadn't ever felt so uncomfortable in her entire life. She was sitting straight upright her hands wavering over Faith's stomach she didn't want to touch the other Slayer. She couldn't believe her mother, earlier in the evening Joyce hadn't even been sure they should trust Faith and then here was, wanting Buffy to completely embrace the other girl and forget all about the things she had done to her.

She looked down at her sister Slayer. She was so confused with her feelings towards the other girl. On one hand she was so hurt with Faith's betrayal, but on the other it had been so wonderful to have someone who could understand what it was like to be a Slayer and she wouldn't easily admit it to anyone but deep down she so badly wanted to have Faith on her side again and if this was a cry for help well, she didn't want to get her hopes up but she would be so excited.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a coughing fit from Faith who sat up quickly as it sounded like she was coughing up a lung. Reacting purely on instinct Buffy didn't even realize as her hands found their way to Faith's back and she rubbed them up and down in an effort to ease Faith's coughing.

Faith collapsed back down onto Buffy her face flushed as she sucked in air trying to control her breathing.

"Thanks B," she said sounding completely spent.

"A-are you alright?" Buffy asked her.

"A little sleepy," Faith replied looking up at her with tired eyes.

"Faith, can I ask you a question?" Buffy asked.

"Mmm," Faith mumbled her eyes drooping closed.

"Did you come looking for me tonight?" to which Faith's eyes snapped open.

"Whattya mean?" she answered.

"I haven't seen you in ages, since well you know, and then you just turn up in the cemetery closest to my house, you gotta know I might've have been there so why did you go there?" Buffy asked.

"I dunno, I woke up this morning and I felt kinda bad and then I dunno I think I lost a lot of time yesterday and I dunno where my head was at and I just felt like shit and it just felt like I needed someone I knew and then it got worse and then the next thing I remember is your mom talking to me. I guess I probably shouldn't be here huh," Faith said trying to get up.

Buffy found herself pushing her back down.

"Yeah you shouldn't, but you look like crap and I don't want your death on my conscience so you're staying here until you're better and I guess we'll go from there," Buffy said resting her hands on Faith's stomach.

"B," Faith said her voice taking on a breathy quality as her exhaustion caught up with her.

"Yeah," Buffy replied.

"I missed you," she finished as she drifted off.

Buffy was speechless as she looked down at Faith's face which looked so young and innocent when she was asleep, it was hard to believe looking at her now all of the things she had done and was capable of.

"I missed you too," Buffy said, and she surprised herself because she actually meant it.


	2. Sugarfall

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys.

Timeline: Post Chosen

**Sugarfall**

Buffy had no idea how it happened.

In fact the past few months had gone by in such a blur she had no idea how a lot of things had happened. Since their big victory over the First the Scoobies as well as half a dozen of the newly powered up junior Slayers had moved to a big house in Cleveland.

Somehow she found herself more and more drawn to her dark counterpart, and was now as close with Faith as she was any of her other friends. What surprised her most was how much she had missed about the younger girl the first time around and how much she had matured over the years. She knew so much about the other Slayer now she couldn't believe she hadn't taken the time to get to know her the first time around.

Faith of course still liked to think that she was all dark and mysterious but Buffy knew better. She knew that Faith hated if anyone ate off her plate but would gladly steal some of your chips if you weren't looking, she knew that Faith pretended to be this big bad ass but was actually afraid of spiders, she knew that Faith gets grumpy when she's tired and she knew that when given too much sugar Faith gets unbelievably energized and bouncy.

And right now Faith was definitely on a sugar high. She was currently charging through the house they all shared with Andrew's whisk held high above her head likes some prize and she was taunting him as he chased after her.

"Bufffyyyyyyyyyyy make her stop," he whined when he noticed the blonde Slayer watching them with an amused smirk on her face.

"It's your fault you let her eat the frosting packet and we all know how she gets you'll have to deal with this one on your own," Buffy replied.

'But Buffy how am I supposed to make the most delectable soufflés for Mr. Giles' birthday if I don't have my whisk?" he continued.

"I'm sorry Andrew but you created the monster so you're going to have to fight your own way out of this own," Buffy said frowning as she realised how quiet the house had gotten.

"Where'd she go?" she asked him.

"I don't know, but at least shes not chasing me anymore," Andrew sighed with relief.

"It's not a good thing Andrew we don't know where she is and what she's planning and believe me that is definitely not of the ompf," Buffy pitched forward as a very energetic Faith leaped onto her back.

"Faith what the hell?" Buffy asked maintaining her balance as the younger Slayer wrapped her legs around her waist.

"Run B run, come and get us batter boy," Faith whooped and smacked Buffy's ass encouraging her to run away from Andrew.

Buffy had to giggle at that and with Faith riding piggy back style on her back she ran out of the room laughing at Andrew's protests. The two original Slayer's charged through the house getting amused looks from most of the junior Slayers only stopping when Buffy tripped over and the two found themselves laughing in a heap on the floor.

Faith was up in a second and Buffy had to laugh because the other girl looked like she was literally shaking from the amount of sugar running through her veins.

"Come on B get up he's gonna catch us," Faith whined bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Ok little miss jittery give me a second," Buffy said getting up.

Faith's sugar high had ended up with her once again torturing Andrew in his kitchen. She had been baiting him once again with the stolen whisk when Andrew had finally had enough and sprayed her with the hose attached to the kitchen tap.

He had looked as shocked with his actions as Faith had and they stood there looking at each other in complete silence with water dripping off of Faith onto the kitchen floor. Realising what he had done the blonde haired man charged from the room desparate to escape the wrath of the dark Slayer.

Sitting in the living room Buffy and Dawn had watched on in amusement as first Andrew came sprinting through yelling "Run for your lives," followed soon by a soaked through Faith.

"Faith be careful on the tiles," Buffy had warned but the younger slayer had ignored her and that is how Buffy had found herself with Faith's head in her lap as she pinched her nose with a tissue trying in vain to stop the blood that was currently pouring out of it. Rounding a corner Faith had slipped on the tiles and her face had slammed into the edge of an end table as she fell.

"Hold still," she admonished the younger slayer who was wriggling around trying to get herself free.

"I'mb fined B," the injured girl replied frowning up at Buffy.

"When you put a d at the end of fine you're not fined," Buffy said her eyes twinkling at the disgruntled expression on Faith's face as she huffed and made herself more comfortable where she was.

Yes, she pretended to be all mysterious and bad ass, but when you really got to know her Faith was really a big softy who really wasn't all that apposed to a little bit of TLC.

A/N: Yes I realize I stole a line from Friends but it worked for this part. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Misadventures in Baby Sitting

Timeline: This is AU, in a universe where Faith didn't go bad. I'd say this would happen in about the fifth season.

**Misadventures in Babysitting**

Buffy had no idea how it happened.

One minute she was getting ready for Faith to pick her up so the two could go and train at Giles' place, the next minute she was agreeing to babysit the three year old of her mother's receptionist.

"It's only for a couple of hours and Jane couldn't find anyone so last minute so I said you wouldn't mind," Joyce said while her daughter looked at her incredulously.

"Mom you won't even let me have a fish and now you're leaving me responsible for a kid," Buffy said, "besides Faith's coming over any minute and we're going to train."

"Well there you go another set of hands and I'm sure Faith wouldn't mind you girls can train later on this afternoon," Joyce replied.

"Faith wouldn't mind what?" the dark Slayer said coming in through the Summer's front door. The younger Slayer was dressed in a pair of fitted dark jeans and a shirt that read '_Jealously is a terrible sickness so get well soon,' _which Buffy smirked at.

"Buffy's agreed to look after my friends three year old son today and I thought you wouldn't mind tagging along since you girls had plans to spend the day together," Joyce said as Faith's face paled.

"Uh Mrs S that's real nice of you and all but me and kids we don't go together so well," Faith said. Buffy had resigned herself to the fact that she would be doing this after seeing the resolve in her mother's eyes and she couldn't help having a little fun once she saw the panic that crossed the Bostonian's face.

"Aw is the big bad Slayer scared of a little kid?" Buffy teased nudging the younger girl in the ribs. Faith, never one to back down of a challenge or to admit that she was scared of anything immediately stiffened and agreed and before the two Slayers knew it they were knocking on Jane's front door.

"You ready for this?" Buffy asked and after a nod from Faith she knocked on the door.

"Buffy hi," Jane said opening the front door, "thank you so much for doing this my mother had to go to the doctor and my sister was supposed to take her but she cancelled at the last minute so it's up to me."

"It's no problem really, this is my friend Faith," Buffy smiled and indicated to Faith who was standing bolt upright next to her, "Hi," the younger Slayer mumbled.

"Well this is Noah," Jane said turning around and picking up the toddler who had been hiding behind her legs. The little boy had sandy blonde hair and big brown eyes and peered up at the two Slayers looking at them slightly apprehensively.

"Noah this is Buffy and Faith they're going to be looking after you while Mommy's away," Jane said and Buffy waved hello.

"Okay well he's had lunch so you won't have to feed him, he'll probably go down for a nap around three, wake him up if he sleeps for longer than an hour and a half, my cell number is on the fridge if you need me I should be home around five, six at the latest, and Buffy thanks again for doing this," Jane said placing Noah on the ground and kneeling in front of him. "Be good for Buffy and Faith okay, Mommy will be home later," with that she kissed him on the cheek, let Buffy and Faith inside and the she was gone and the girls were alone with him.

"So Noah what do you want to do?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing," the young boy pouted sitting himself down on the ground and making it clear that he didn't intend on moving.

"You don't want to do anything you'll get really bored, we could draw some pictures or read some books or maybe even play outside for awhile if you want to," Buffy tried again.

"No I don't wanna," Noah said crossing his little arms across his chest and looking at Buffy defiantly. Buffy shot Faith a desperate look where the younger girl was still standing by the front door hand stuffed in her back pockets and looking like she could run at any second. "Help me," she said through gritted teeth.

"Uh um, hey dude we gotta do somethin' or your Ma's gonna come home and think me and B here are real boring people and let me tell ya I've got a rep to uphold and it ain't gonna be some little squirt who ruins that for me," Faith said and Buffy looked at her with a scowl, "I said help not insult," she said.

"Kay we play outside," Noah said and was up and racing towards the back door before the Slayers knew what was happening.

"You gotta be kidding me! I try to be all nice and ask him what he wants to do and he will have none of it, you insult him and he immediately caves," Buffy pouted.

"I always know how to get the boys to do exactly what I want B," Faith said winking at her counterpart which earned her an 'ew' from the blonde.

"Come on Faif," Noah screamed and banged on the back door.

"Your boy awaits then," Buffy said pointing towards where Noah had run off to.

"You're coming too, you will not leave me alone with him," Faith said pulling Buffy after her.

"This kid is on crack or somethin'," Faith said watching as Noah ran circles around the backyard screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Noah let's play in the sandpit that will be fun," Buffy said pulling Faith towards the sandpit where the two sat down hoping Noah would do the same. He did and the two breathed a sigh of relief as the screaming stopped for a second but immediately regretted relaxing as the toddler picked up a handful of sand and threw it at Buffy. The blonde spluttered as sand got in her mouth and eyes while Faith laughed.

"Faith it's not funny," she said and the Bostonian stopped laughing when she found herself being assaulted with a handful of sand as well. Buffy then had to laugh at the look of shock on Faith's face as she shook her head trying to get the sand out of her dark curly hair.

"Noah, that's not nice we don't throw sand," Buffy scolded him; he took no notice of her however and jumped out of the sandpit and began to run around again seeming to scream even louder than before.

"Can we slay him?" Faith asked, "I just washed my hair this morning and now it's all scratchy," she pouted trying to get all the sand out. "Aww poor little Faithy," Buffy laughed.

"Shut up so I don't like kids, they're freakishly small and they are always sticky," Faith said.

"Oh my god," Buffy said her face paling.

"What what is it? Did I miss some?" Faith asked scrubbing at her face as if there were still sand all over it.

"No, but listen," Buffy said and Faith frowned as she screwed her eyes up in concentration trying to hear whatever it was that Buffy was hearing. "I don't hear anything," she said.

"Exactly," Buffy said standing up. Faith's eyebrows were still screwed up in confusion but her eyes widened as realisation dawned on her.

"What's he doing?" she asked jumping up to stand next to Buffy.

"Noah?" Buffy called, "Noah where are you?"

When they received no answer Faith tried, "Hey little buddy whatcha doin'?" They got no answer except for a mud streaked Noah racing past them and through the back door and into the house.

"Noooo," Buffy yelled and raced after him Faith close behind.

"Oh my god Jane is going to kill us," Buffy said looking at the muddy hand and foot prints that covered the hallway and living room. "And I am going to kill this little rugrat because I freaking love this shirt," Faith said coming into the room holding a struggling Noah under her arm like a football her shirt indeed had mud stains all over it.

"Okay okay you clean him and I'll clean up this mess," Buffy said turning and going into the kitchen to find cleaning supplies.

"Alright kiddo let's get all that mud off you," Faith said taking Noah into the laundry, while still holding him under her arm she managed to fill the laundry sink with warm water and laundry detergent and then dumped Noah clothes and all into the water. The boy shrieked and laughed at the bubbles that were beginning to overflow and onto the floor. "Oh oh shit," Faith said turning off the water.

"Shit, shit," Noah copied her.

"Oh no little man don't say that it's a stupid word Faith was stupid for saying that don't say that because B would kick my ass so far into the Hellmouth I'd never see the light of day again," Faith said.

"Ass, ass," Noah said laughing. Faith shrugged her shoulders, "Guess it's better than the former," she thought to herself and with some difficulty managed to get Noah's muddy clothes off of him and clean the mud from his body, this was not of course without the child splashing her so that her shirt and jeans were nearly completely soaked through. She used a towel to dry him off and then redressed him in clothes that were waiting to be folded sitting on top of the washing machine. She had just drained the sink when Buffy walked in stopping suddenly when she saw the bubbles that were all over the floor and Faith who was completely drenched.

"Oh my god Faith what the," Buffy started but stopped as Noah raced past her again.

"B please just clean it up," Faith pleaded as she raced after Noah.

"This is unbelievable," Buffy said looking at the disaster zone that was the laundry. She sighed as she heard Faith yelling at Noah to get down and winced when she heard something crash. It took her about forty minutes to clean the bubbles off the floor and then wash and hang up Noah's clothes. She was about to call for Faith when she paused and noticed that it had been quiet for quite some time and after the events of the last silence began to stress. She listened intently and could faintly hear a soft murmuring coming from the living room so she quickly headed in that direction. As she got closer she recognised the familiar jingle of some kids show, something about someone called Diego she recalled. Walking into the living room she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face with the sight that greeted her.

Noah was spread out on the couch hands behind his head watching the show intently, he looked up when he noticed Buffy standing up the door but didn't make any attempt to move. Faith was curled up on a bean bag on the floor, wet clothes and all fast asleep her chest rising and falling with each steady breath that she took. Buffy laughed softly to herself, here was a girl who fought demons for a living and was usually a ball of restless energy but put her in charge of a toddler for the afternoon and she was exhausted. Noticing that Faith was shivering slightly from being in the wet clothes Buffy got a blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and laid it gently over the younger girl.

"You wore her out," she said softly to Noah who looked up at her his thumb now firmly in his mouth. She sat down on the other end of the couch and watched the cartoon with him.

By the time Jane got home Noah too had fallen asleep, be it a lot later then Jane had predicted that he would.

"How'd you go?" she asked Buffy softly causing the blonde Slayer to jump in surprise not noticing that Jane had come into the room.

"Ah it was interesting," Buffy said.

"He was a little terror wasn't he," Jane sighed.

"Well he's just very energetic," Buffy said, "and he tired poor little Faithy out," Buffy said smiling as she pointed to her sister Slayer who was still snoring softly where she lay on the beanbag.

"Poor thing," Jane said smiling, "he can get like that he likes to test the boundaries a little when I'm not here but he's basically a good kid," she said running her hands through Noah's blonde hair.

"I'm just going to take him upstairs," Jane said bending over and picking Noah up where he settled on her shoulder. Buffy got up and knelt in front of Faith, brushing some hair that had fallen into the dark Slayer's face she smiled again. When she was awake Faith was all about outward appearances, but while she was sleeping everything was on display, she wasn't guarded like she was awake she looked peaceful and innocent and a lot younger.

Shaking Faith's shoulder she smiled again when Faith groaned and swatted her hand away snuggling deeper down into the beanbag.

"Faithy you gotta get up we have to go," Buffy said shaking her shoulder again.

"Ugh is the demon child gone?" Faith asked still not opening her eyes.

"Yeah he's gone it's safe for you to get up," Buffy said laughing.

"Uh okay but B I'm going to need serious nappage when we get back to yours I'm not up for training this afternoon," Faith said getting up and shivering as the blanket slipped off her.

"Okay but you're going to have to tell Giles he's not going to be happy," Buffy said.

"I don't care dude I feel like I could sleep for a week that kid has me all kinds of knackered," Faith said resting her head on Buffy's shoulder as the two stood side by side waiting for Jane to come back downstairs.

"Thanks again for doing this you two I really appreciate it," Jane said coming downstairs.

"That's okay really no dramas he's really a fun kid," Buffy said pulling Faith by the hand as the two followed Jane to the front door. "Tell your Mom I said hi," Jane said as she waved goodbye to the two Slayers.

When the girls got back to the Summer's house Faith immediately went to the couch and groaned as she flopped down onto it. Buffy went in search of her mother and found her in the kitchen obviously in the process of starting dinner.

"Hi honey how'd you go?" Joyce asked smiling at her daughter a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"You knew didn't you," Buffy said swatting her mother on the arm.

"Jane has said on the odd occasion that Noah can be a bit of a handful but I didn't think he'd be a match for two Slayers," Joyce said handing Buffy a piece of carrot that she was chopping.

"Are you kidding that kid was a demon, Faith even wanted to slay him at some point, I've been cleaning up his mess all afternoon while Faith's been running around after him," Buffy said.

"Where is Faith?" Joyce asked noticing that the dark haired girl hadn't followed her daughter into the kitchen.

"I left her in the living room she said she was too tired to walk any further," Buffy said smirking.

"I want to hear how she went," Joyce said picking up a piece of carrot for herself and walking past Buffy placing a hand around her shoulders and directing her towards the living room.

Both Summer's women had to stifle their laughter when they saw Faith in the exact same place Buffy had left her snoring loudly.

"Well that just made my day," Joyce said walking over towards Faith and carefully taking her shoes off and placing a blanket over her.

"Her clothes are all wet," Joyce said frowning and looking at Buffy.

"Mom I have a few words for you..."

"Mud, laundry sink, three year old."

**A/N: For anyone interested this is what I imagine Noah to look like.**__.com/uploaded_

**I hope you guys enjoyed this little story. I'm going to take a little break from my other story Rehabilitation for awhile and concentrate on this series. Please Review.**


	4. Those Darn Demonic Seas

**A/N: Many thanks to those who reviewed. **

Timeline: Post Chosen

**Those Darn Demonic Seas**

Buffy had no idea how it happened.

It seemed like one minute Giles was briefing them all on some disappearances off the coast and the next minute she was boarding a boat along with Giles, Faith, Dawn and the rest of the Scooby Gang.

"Giles are you sure you can drive this thing?" Buffy asked him uncertainly.

"Of course Buffy, there is nothing to worried about all you need to do is worry about how you're going to slay the demon once we locate it and get it onto the vessel," Giles said as Buffy found herself being pushed onto the boat from behind as Dawn tried to hurry herself up. She wasn't so much worried about the demon as she was that they got it done quickly as she had been promised a day of sunbathing and relaxing on the ocean if they finished up with enough daylight to spare.

"Yo G explain to me again how we're gonna go about getting this thing from the drink and into the boat," Faith said stepping onto the boat loaded down with a cooler and towels, looking to Buffy like she wasn't preparing for slaying rather like she was off on vacation.

"That's where I come in, I'm going to levitate it in so you two can do your thing and then I'm going to hide undercover so I don't fry while the rest of you enjoy this blistering sunshine," Willow said from underneath the gigantic hat she was wearing.

"And while you two are slaying the nasty me and the Dawnster are going to hide up on the top level like the brave and smart warriors we are," Xander said grinning and bringing up the rear, last to board.

"Okay Skipper let's get this show on the road," Buffy said saluting Giles where he stood behind the wheel.

"Please Buffy don't start with the nicknames," Giles sighed exasperately.

Buffy pouted, "How about Cappy, Long John, Gilligan?"

"You are insufferable," Giles replied turning the key causing the boat's engine to roar to life.

"Fine but because that is the millionth time you've said that to me I'm going to speak in nothing but nautical terms for the rest of the day and there's nothing you can do about it," Buffy pouted walking over to where her sister and Faith were handing out cold cans of soda.

"Old salty dog over there is ruining all my fun so I'm going to sit over here and have a nice cold drink with my friends over on port side," Buffy said accepting a drink from Faith.

"Uhh Buffy this is starboard side," Willow said causing Buffy to frown.

"Well shiver me timbers then," Buffy replied causing Faith to snigger.

A few hours later the wind had changed and they were no closer to finding their demon. Dawn was sulking up on the top level trying to sunbake but finding the lack of sun to be an issue. Giles was still behind the wheel concentrating on keeping the boat as steady as he could against the waves that had risen with the stronger winds, Willow was reading the book they had bought along that detailed all they had on the demon they were going up against, Buffy and Xander were playing cards and Faith, Faith was staring intently at the horizon her face a sickly shade of grey.

"How you doing over there Faithy?" Buffy asked smirking at her sister Slayer. A groan was the only reply she got as well as Faith waving her hand vaguely in the air her gaze not wavering from the horizon.

"Somebody definitely doesn't have her sea legs," Xander said.

"I'm from Boston dammit, we are land creatures, nobody said anything about the boat rocking this freaking much," Faith said finishing with another groan as the boat rocked again.

"According to my calculations we should be nearly there," Giles said from behind the wheel.

"Aye aye Captain, I am so ready for a fight," Buffy said standing up and stretching.

"And I'm ready to levitate the crap out of that demon," Willow said smiling at her best friend.

"What about it Faith you think you're up for a bit of a scuffle with a slimy sea thing?" Buffy asked coming to stand next to the Dark Slayer. Faith, never one to back down from a fight nodded gingerly and stood up holding a hand to her stomach, her face still a few shades greener then anyone's face should ever look.

"Yeah you know me B I'm five by oh god," Faith said placing a hand over her mouth as she rushed to lean over the side of the boat.

Xander made a face, "Well even if you can't beat this thing down by using brute force you could just stick sea sickness Slayer on him and she could puke him to death," he said grimacing over the sounds of Faith emptying her stomach over the side of the boat.

"Ew Xander that's disgusting," Buffy said from where was holding Faith's hair back in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

"Buffy I think we're nearly there are you two ready, are you going to be up to it?" Giles asked, the last part directed at Faith. The dark Slayer groaned as she righted herself gladly taking the bottle of water from Buffy and taking a sip. Her pale face was beaded with sweat but her cheeks had a little bit of colour from exertion. "I'm okay," she said her voice huskier than usual.

"Alright," Giles said nodding to Willow to begin her spell.

Buffy pulled Faith over by her elbow concerned that the younger Slayer wasn't up to fighting but was simply putting on a touch façade as she usually did. "Hey if you're not up to this say the word, no one's gonna judge you or anything but I need to know you're one hundred percent in this or I'll be too busy worrying about you and probably get my ass handed to me," Buffy said.

Faith, one hand still firmly clutching her stomach nodded at Buffy, "I'm fine B," she said. Buffy sighed, after closing the Hellmouth in Sunnydale she and Faith had become closer and were definitely broaching on best of friends territory and it was definitely getting easier to read the younger girl. Faith was all about appearances and never showed her weaknesses to most, over the past couple of weeks she had begun to let Buffy in but it was a slow process and Buffy knew that in front of all her friends Faith was never going to admit that she wasn't up for a fight. The fact that she had been sick in front of all of them must of been killing her Buffy mused.

"Okay but if you don't feel good you drop out straight away I don't need any heroics Faith," she said sternly making sure the dark Slayer understood. "Fine," Faith sighed, "now gimme some weapons because I'm itchin' for a good slaying."

"Here you go Madam Barfiness," Xander said handing Faith a dangerous looking axe. Faith's face took on a murderous expression but then she smirked, "Whatever Xand, at least I don't lose my lunch every time someone even mentions the chicken incident," she said.

"At least you didn't eat it I took the first bite and it was still all bleeding on the inside," Xander said his face turning green just thinking about it. "Hey!" Buffy said indignant. Her cooking was the culprit of the said chicken incident, it all had to do with the oven being set on the wrong temperature so the chicken was hardly cooked and Xander was the unfortunate one to take the first taste and well the results wasn't all that pretty.

"Buffy I think we're nearly ready," Willow called. The blonde Slayer nodded handed Xander a sword and sent him up to the top level where he was to wait with Dawn.

"Yo G could you maybe keep the boat a bit steadier or somethin'?" Faith asked as her stomach lurched as the boat rolled over another wave, the rocking increasing as the boat stopped at their location.

"Sorry Faith I can't control the ocean," he called back.

"You sure," Buffy asked her once again.

"Yeah B I got this," Faith said gripping her axe tighter as a growl emitted from the watery depths beneath them.

"Let's do this then," Buffy said wielding a sword of her own as a creature that could only be described as slimy rose out of the water. The demon would have been a head taller than Faith, instead of skin there was grey scales which were covered in a layer of slime, it had two legs but instead of arms it had four tentacles that wriggled around angrily as the creature roared, obviously not impressed with being taken out of the ocean.

"Tentacles B!" Faith yelled as the creature rose towards the boat.

"I'm more worried about those teeth," Buffy yelled back pointing towards the creatures mouth, or lack thereof more accurately. Where there should have been a mouth it seemed like this demon just had teeth protruding out of his face and they were dripping with the same slime that seemed to cover every inch of its body.

The boat seemed to shrink in size as the demon was dropped into the back where Buffy and Faith stood; it seemed to take up the entire space leaving the Slayers with little room to manoeuvre. The demon screeched as the Slayers attacked it simultaneously and after Buffy stabbed it in the back with her sword it sprayed a river of slime from where its mouth should have been which covered a startled Faith. The stench that accompanied this slime was enough to nearly make Buffy throw up but it was too much for Faith who was already suffering and after being completely covered with the stuff soon found herself throwing up what little she had left in her stomach over the side of the boat. The demon never one to miss an opportunity whipped one of its tentacles around and knocked the unsuspecting Slayer over the side of the boat.

"Faith!" Buffy screamed causing the demon to whip around and focus all of itss attention on her. Spurred on by what just happened Buffy concentrated on the demons tentacles and the creature soon found itself missing three of them and suddenly wasn't fairing as well as it once had. With most of those tentacles out of the way Buffy took one final swing with her sword and cut the demon's head clean from its body. Looking around hurriedly for her sister Slayer relief cursed through her body as she saw Giles and Xander pulling the coughing and spluttering Slayer back into the boat.

Rushing over to her Buffy pushed her Watcher and friend out of the way in order to reach the dark Slayer. Faith was shivering as the wind howled around her and without hesitation Buffy pulled the younger girl into her arms both to offer warmth and to express the relief she felt that the other girl was alright. Willow rushed over with towels which they wrapped around Faith, the dark Slayer accepting them gladly pulling them tighter around herself as her teeth chattered. Being thrown into the ocean had given Faith quite a scare so she snuggled deeper into Buffy's embrace relishing in the warmth that she found there.

Xander and Giles had disposed of the demons body by the time Faith had stopped shaking though neither Slayer had moved from their position on the floor of the boat. Dawn brought over the empty cooler for Faith to use in case she got sick again and Buffy smiled at her sister appreciatively.

"Ready to go?" Giles asked from where he stood behind the wheel, concern for his Slayers etched in his features.

"Please, the sooner we get on dry land the sooner I can kick your ass for making us go on slay this demon," Faith muttered, causing Buffy to laugh.

Giles turned the engine back on and turned the boat around heading back towards the harbour. Heading back against the waves the rocking seemed to get even worse and Buffy grimaced as Faith groaned again. "You okay?" she asked her dark counterpart.

"I would be if we could stop this damn rocking," Faith said.

"Sorry Fai I think we've still got a couple of hours left until we're back on land," Buffy said sympathetically. This of course didn't go down well with the younger Slayer and Buffy was soon holding her hair back and rubbing her back soothingly as she threw up into the empty cooler. When she was done Faith collapsed back onto Buffy exhausted. Willow, noticing what had happened waved her hand and the cooler disappeared, the witch then handed the Slayer a bottle of water.

"Oh god I think I'm dying," Faith groaned. Buffy looked down at her and grinned, smoothing back the dark Slayer's hair from her face. "Please Faith, as someone who has died twice this is nothing," she said.

"But seriously Fai is there anything I can do?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah you can make it stop rolling so much," Faith said quietly.

"Aw poor baby," Buffy said smoothing the hair back from Faith's face as the wind whipped it up again and dropping a kiss on the top of the dark Slayer's head.

"Why don't you close your eyes and try to get some sleep that way the journey will go quicker," Buffy reasoned.

"Are you freaking kidding me B, like I could sleep with this rollin' in my belly," Faith said shuddering as the boat rocked.

"I could tell you a story that's what my mom used to do whenever me and Dawn weren't feeling so well," Buffy said getting a faraway look in her eyes as she thought of her mother. She was interrupted when Faith snorted, "What am I B five?"

"I'm not kidding Faith it really does make you feel better, I won't do it so anyone could hear," she said noticing Faith eyeing where Willow, Xander and Dawn were playing cards on the other side of the boat. "Whatever B do what you gotta do," Faith said. Placing her hand on Faith's stomach Buffy could literally feel it grumbling. She gently began to rub small circles on it like her mother had done to her when she was younger; Faith tensed her muscles at first but eventually relaxed at the older Slayer's soothing touch.

Buffy began murmuring her story into Faith's ear, making sure it was at a volume that only Slayer hearing could pick up. They story was about two young girls one blonde, one brunette who had superpowers and were in charge of protecting a kingdom from the evil nasties that go bump in the night. "The brunette girl is hotter right," Faith piped up causing Buffy to laugh. "It's my story I say who's hotter and in this story the blonde girl is way more attractive than the brunette," she said. "Whatever B brunettes have all the fun," Faith smirked. She would never admit it but she relishing in the attention the older Slayer was giving her.

She still felt horrible but something about Buffy's touch was comforting to her, not to mention the steady hum of their Slayer connection which always was present whenever the other girl was close. "Do you want me to go on or what?" Buffy asked and continued her story when Faith nodded. The combination of Buffy's soothing touch on her stomach, the hum of their connection, the story being whispered into her ear and the thumping of Buffy's heartbeat which she could feel on her back as she leant against the older girl eventually put Faith to sleep. Buffy didn't realise until she had finished her story, ending with the blonde and brunette girl saving the world from a fire breathing dragon and then going for ice cream. She chuckled once she realised the brunette was dead to the world and made a mental note to remember that whenever Faith was getting on her nerves a good story was a good way to make her shut up. She kept her hand on Faith's stomach enjoying the way her stomach rose and fell with each steady breath the dark Slayer took. She felt vibrations go through her hand as Faith mumbled something in her sleep.

"What was that Fai?" she whispered in her counterparts ear.

"Damn demonic seas," Faith said more clearly her brow furrowing and then relaxing again as she snuggled back into Buffy. Buffy smirked, she could find out so much about the younger Slayer knowing now that she talked in her sleep, it was always good to have something you could hold over Faith's head, stopped the younger girl embarrassing you in public as often as she liked to.

"How much longer Skipper?" Willow called out.

"Not long now, maybe an hour depending on the wind," Giles said.

"How are you doing Faith?" Willow asked.

"She's napping," Buffy answered.

"Well at least the puking has stopped," Xander chimed in.

"Yes well sea sickness is certainly an unpleasant experience," Giles said, the other occupants of the boat giving him a look after he stated the obvious. While the others got back to their game, Buffy concentrated on the feeling of Faith's breathing. It was so weird to see the younger slayer so still; when she was awake Faith was a bundle of energy, even sitting down she would be fidgeting, her knee jumping up and down or playing with something in her hands.

"Too many sandwiches," Faith mumbled out, causing Buffy to smile again. The fact that they were becoming so close was so fantastic to Buffy words couldn't describe it. Sure they had had their ups and downs but all along Buffy had craved Faith's friendship, the friendship of someone in the world who felt exactly who felt the same way as she did. The fact that Faith allowed Buffy to hold her as she was now showed how much their relationship was changing.

Before she knew it they were pulling into the harbour and Xander and Giles were tying the boat to the dock. Seeing Faith so peaceful Buffy didn't want to wake her but they wouldn't be able to leave if she didn't. Shaking the younger girls shoulder she whispered her name into her ear as Faith stirred. The younger girl groaned and opened her eyes blearily. Faith who was clearly only half awake leaned heavily against Buffy as the older girl helped her stand.

"Will some help," she said to her friend and then indicating to her back. Understanding what she meant Willow helped Faith onto Buffy's pack, piggy back style. Once secure Faith rested her head against Buffy's shoulder and was out almost instantly, Buffy could feel her breathing deepen against her neck.

"Gotta love that Slayer strength," she said to Xander as he helped her step off the boat and onto the dock.

"How's she doing?" Xander asked as the two walked to where the others were waiting at the car.

"Well food is like Faith's fuel literally you've seen how she inhales it almost constantly so I guess with nothing in there she's got no energy to function, plus I think the whole being thrown into the ocean thing scared her a little bit," Buffy said as Xander opened the door for her. Buffy turned around and settled Faith on the seat being careful not the bump the younger girls head against the roof. Once she was in Buffy went around the other side and sat herself in the middle seat, reaching over she put Faith's seatbelt on and then gently pushed the dark Slayer's head down so that it was resting against her shoulder. Faith sighed contentedly as she snuggled into Buffy's shoulder.

Halfway home she felt Faith stir against her shoulder and the younger girl groaned as she cracked her eyes open.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Buffy asked her softly.

"Tired and real hungry," the Bostonian said, not moving her head from where it rested against Buffy's shoulder.

"Not surprising," Buffy said brushing a stray curl out of Faith's face.

"Also don't tell anyone but I'm plotting ways to kill G for finding that demon in the first place and making us go on that boat," Faith said closing her eyes again. She was asleep again in seconds, this time snoring softly in Buffy's ear. While some might find it annoying the sound was oddly comforting to Buffy.

"Is she actually snoring?" Dawn asked incredulously.

"Faith's like this remote control car, she'll go and go and go nonstop all day but as soon as she runs out of energy she just can't go on anymore until she recharges and I guess today really took it out of her," Buffy said looking at the other Slayer affectionately, "besides you're one to talk," she continued looking at Dawn.

"Yeah right like I snore, if anything it would be you hearing yourself," Dawn said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Whatever you say Dawn," Buffy said smirking. Her sister didn't actually snore, in fact she hardly even moved when she slept but Buffy always enjoyed teasing her.

"Hey why are we stopping?" Buffy asked Giles who was driving the car.

"If Faith is planning ways to kill me I at least need something to plead for my life with," Giles said indicating out the window with his head. Noticing they were at a fast food joint Buffy chuckled, the Watcher certainly knew the way to his Slayer's heart.

"I'm plotting ways to kill you as well Giles for making us go on that trip and making us see the insides of Faith's stomach so I'd like some fries," Xander called from the very backseat.

"Funny you don't scare me nearly as much as she does," Giles said closing the door.

"Stupid day on the boat didn't work out at all I got no tan to impress the ladies with and Giles is withholding greasy goodness from me," Xander pouted.

"Those darn demonic seas," Willow said from next to him.


	5. A Trip to the Cape

**Disclaimer: **Joss Whedon owns all Buffy related property and unfortunately I do not.

**Timeline: **Post Chosen

************************************************************************************************

**A Trip to the Cape**

Buffy had no idea how it had happened.

When Andrew had mentioned a trip to the Cape they had all originally jumped at the idea, but now that they realised it included getting up before the crack of dawn in order to watch the sunrise over the Cape most were a little less enthusiastic about the idea, Faith especially.

"I just don't understand how much the Cape can change in six hours," Faith whined to Buffy from where she was sitting atop a tombstone twirling a stake in her hands.

Buffy grinned, the raven haired Slayer hadn't stopped whining ever since she found out they were going there to watch the sunrise.

"Well I certainly understand why you are so against this considering you're usually not up before ten but it's only one morning and it will be really pretty."

"It's the fucking sun B it's there every day it's nothing special," Faith grumbled.

"What about that time when you were in LA and the sun was gone, bet they were all excited to see it then."

"That was different a demon was behind all that, besides even that sun came back at a reasonable hour."

"Give it a rest Fai, you're completely outvoted on this one, besides you can nap on the way up and way home if it's that bad, and Andrew is going to cook a gigantic picnic breakfast and you love his cooking so that will make up for any nasty feelings you may have."

Buffy smiled as Faith's brow drew together as she stopped and thought for a second, "That is true the boy may be a wimp but he sure knows how to cook a mean omelette. Okay fine I guess I'm in."

"Yay I'm glad. Anyways let's go home this place is dead, no pun intended, besides I want to be bright eyed and busy tailed when we have to get up at 3 in order to get there."

"Wait 3, that's the freaking middle of the night, I mean I know he said early but come on it will still be dark then."

"And kind of the point in case you haven't been listening to what you have been whining about for the last hour."

"Ugh also I don't see why we had to do patrol if we are going so early tomorrow Giles could've given it to someone who wasn't going."

"Alright come on Oscar let's get you home," Buffy said putting her arm around Faith's shoulder and walking with her towards Slayer Headquarters.

****************************************************************************************************

"Alright Capers are we ready to go?" Andrew asked entirely to perky and excited for how early in the morning it was.

"I think we're all here," Willow said rubbing her eyes sleepily and taking a sip from the thermos she held in her hands.

"Wait where's Faith?" Buffy asked looking at the group and not spotting her dark counterpart.

"She was here before I saw her grumble through," Xander said resting his head on Dawn's shoulder.

"Well where did she go we can't go without her," Buffy said.

"Perhaps she's already waiting in the car," Giles added.

"Well Buffy can't you use some of your Slayer tricks to sense where she is because I don't want to miss this sunrise it's supposed to be magical," Andrew whined his eyes staring off wistfully as he pictured the sunrise.

"Ugh I bet she's gone back up to bed," Buffy groaned walking in through to the living room intending to go up the stairs and dragging Faith back down and into the car. She never got that far when she saw Faith leaning against the wall across from the door through to the garage with her eyes closed.

"Guys I found her we can go now," Buffy called back to the others. Faith cracked an eye open at Buffy's voice and groaned in protest as the blonde Slayer pulled her through the door and out to the car.

"Buff how is it that you always weasel your way out sitting in the middle even though you're the littlest out of all of us?" Xander asked.

"Well I decided to take advantage of Faith being all monosyllabic and not really conscious and shoved her in there and now I'm here relaxing in all this spacious leg room," the blonde Slayer replied, stretching her legs as far as they could go before hitting the seat in front of her. Xander chuckled in response and the brunette slayer mumbled something incoherent and shoved Buffy without opening her eyes.

"Are we ready to hit the road?" Kennedy asked loudly from where she was sitting in the driver's seat, also looking quite spritely.

"Speak that loudly again Junior and I will come up there and kick your ass," Faith grumbled.

"That would actually involve you moving," Willow smirked from the front seat.

"Ugh well if she does it again I will kick her ass as soon as we get there and the sun is high in the sky."

"Yeah you will," Buffy said patting Faith on the shoulder.

"So do you think Giles is going to kill us because we put him in the car with Dawn, Andrew and the rest of the giggle squad?" Xander asked.

"Nah, Giles will probably take the opportunity to teach them so important life lesson, he loves imparting all of that knowledge," Buffy said.

"That is if he can get a word in," Willow added.

"Keep it down would ya," Faith said.

"Sorry Grumpy you'll just have to sleep over our chatter," Buffy smirked.

"I specifically remember you saying besides Faith you can nap on the way up when you were convincing me to come with so I wanna nap so you will all have to keep it down," Faith said cracking one eye open and glaring at Buffy.

"Faith you have slept through Willow teleporting in and knocking over a bookcase not to mention that time Andrew found that spider in his kitchen and came screaming through the living room where you were napping, I don't think a bit of chit chat is going to bother you all that much," Kennedy said from the front seat.

"I did not," Faith grumbled crossing her arms across her chest and resting her head against the back of the seat.

"Anyways I'm pretty excited about this it's meant to be really nice up there and it's been awhile since we took a little time off what with getting the school up and running and going out and finding the girls it's just nice to have the whole gang back together for a little bit," Buffy said looking out the window a small smile on her face. Life had been so hectic after they closed the Hellmouth and now that they were all finally settled it was nice to spend time together, she had definitely missed it.

"Plus the drive up is supposed to be pretty scenic as well," Willow said.

"Ah Will hate to break it to you but I'm not seeing all that much of anything at the moment," Xander said indicating the dark sky outside the windows.

"Well maybe the drive back down will be very scenic, either way we are going to see some scenic scenery if it's the last thing I do today," Willow said putting on her resolve face.

"Well my resolution for today is that I'm going to see how badly I can freak Andrew out by pretending to push him off the Cape and how many times of me going to push him off but then not actually doing it I can do before he realises that I'm not actually serious," Buffy said.

"Oh I'm so getting in on that, maybe we can also see how many times it takes before he cries," Xander said his one eye lighting up excitedly at the prospects of torturing the blonde haired man.

"I'm so proud of you two your priorities in life are so high," Willow smirked.

"It's what I'm saying," Xander said.

The car lapsed into a comfortable silence, one of those ones that when you were with people you were close with was actually quite enjoyable.

"Is Grouchypants asleep yet I wanna listen to the radio," Kennedy asked looking into the rear view mirror.

Buffy looked sideways at her dark counterpart and saw that Faith's chin was resting against her chest, her hair falling like a curtain over her face.

"I think you're safe," she said to Kennedy who happily searched through radio stations until she found something that she liked.

"Man who knew Faith could be such a grouch in the mornings," Xander commented.

"Come on Xander like you never noticed it when we used to have those early morning meetings in the library, she was even less chatty then Oz was," Buffy said, reaching over and pulling Faith's head onto her shoulder and tucking a loose strand of hair behind the brunette Slayer's ear.

"I don't care how grumpy she is the girl is hella lucky she can sleep the way she does I'd kill to be able to sleep anywhere anytime I was kind of hoping it was like an inherited Slayer skill but then you said you couldn't and well now I'm jealous," Kennedy said from the driver's seat.

"Sorry Ken just the supernatural strength, speed and healing that you got from me, sorry I couldn't give you more," Buffy said.

Kennedy sighed a dramatic sigh from the front, "S'ok, I can live with it I guess."

**************************************************************************************************

"I just don't understand how you can be all happy and energetic we only got in like midnight and then we got up a few hours later," Faith grumbled to Buffy as they sat on the picnic blanket Andrew had brought along.

"I'm used to surviving on no sleep, I used to have patrol and then school and homework and Angel," Buffy said taking a bite of her omelette.

"Whatever B," Faith said taking a bite of her own omelette.

"Come on admit it was worth it, the sunrise was amazing coming over the Cape like that plus seeing Andrew cry made my day totally worth it," Buffy smirked as she remembered. It had only taken four times of pretending to push him over the edge for Andrew to break down in tears. Faith snorted, "Yeah that part was fucking hilarious, boy's got serious problems."

Faith sighed and lay down on the rug. The rest of the group were down exploring the rocks but the two original Slayers had decided to stay up the top and enjoy the rest of the early morning sun not to mention the rest of the food Andrew had prepared. The brunette Slayer looked the epitome of relaxation as she laid on the blanket the morning sun casting golden rays across her olive skin.

"Faith," the blonde Slayer said.

"Mmm," Faith replied.

"Watcha doing?"

"I'm taking a nap B you should try it."

"But we're outside."

"They're the best kind."

"But the ground's all hard."

Faith growled and opened her eyes. She grabbed Buffy roughly around the waist and pulled her down.

"Faith, what the hell."

"Just go with it," Faith said pulling Buffy so that the blonde's head was resting against her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked struggling to get up as the dark Slayer's arm around her shoulder her in place.

"I'm making it so you have a pillow and the grounds not hard. Now shut up and get some shut eye."

Buffy could feel how tense she was against Faith's side. Sure the two had grown closer after the Hellmouth had closed, but she never pictured Faith to be the touchy feely type and she wasn't sure how comfortable she felt lying with the other Slayer like this. Buffy could hear the other girl's heartbeat slow and could feel her breathing deepen as it blew softly across the top of Buffy's head and she knew that her dark counterpart had fallen asleep. Knowing that the other girl wasn't aware of what she was doing Buffy found herself subconsciously relax against Faith enjoying the way their Slayer connection hummed being so close to the other Slayer. As the suns warm rays dragged her down towards sleep Buffy worried for a moment what the others would say seeing the two Slayers lying like they were, but the comforting feeling she got from their Slayer connection and Faith's slow and steady heartbeat in her ear soon had the blonde Slayer dozing off.

"I knew it," Willow said to her girlfriend as the two came up the side of the hill and spotted the two Slayers who lay sleeping in each other's arms. The redheaded witch had known for quite some time that the dark Slayer had feelings for her blonde counterpart, and deep down she knew that her best friend had feelings for Faith as well, even if she didn't quite realise that is what they were just yet. Seeing how relaxed and happy both Slayers looked as they rested only reinforced what Willow had known for awhile now, she only hoped that Buffy would realise how she felt so she could finally be happy. How often was it that one could find the one person in all the world who was destined for the same fate as yourself, to Willow that simply spelt meant to be.

**A/N: **A little bit of a fuffy undertone there. So I'm after suggestions from you guys, what 'what ifs' would you like to see??? Let me know in your reviews what you would like.


	6. Frostbite Can Kiss My Ass Part One

**Thanks for those who sent me ideas I still want to hear what you guys think I should do but I definitely will be doing the ones you suggested.**

**Timeline: **Post Chosen, the gang are living in Cleveland.

***************************************************************************************************

**Frostbite Can Kiss My Ass**

Buffy had no idea how it happened.

The Californian Slayer who was used to warm sunny days and winters where you could wear jeans and a shirt was standing in front of the Holiday Valley Ski Resort in Cleveland, Ohio dressed in layers of warm clothing. She was looking bewilderedly at her dark counterpart who was wearing nothing more than a pair of black ski pants and a grey long sleeved T-Shirt. Faith for her part was looking excitedly at the slopes that rolled out in front of them, her eyes having lit up from the moment they first spotted snow.

"Faith you're hardly wearing anything you're going to freeze," Buffy said looking at the younger Slayer, a hint of concern in her tone.

"B are you kidding me, I grew up with weather so much colder than this, this is just like being back in Boston, besides I'm fully clothed," Faith replied looking down at her body which was indeed fully covered, a sight which was indeed rare for the dark Slayer.

"You know what I mean, what if we get that blizzard the weather guy on TV said might come over today," Buffy said.

"Nah it'll never happen B, the sky is clear as," Faith said raising her eyes to the sky where there was not a cloud in sight.

"Oh my god why would you say that now it's definitely going to happen," Buffy shrieked looking around desperately for a piece of wood to touch to hopefully counteract the bad luck she believed her counterpart had just jinxed them with.

"Come on crazy lady I want to hit the slopes already and we gotta hire boards and stuff before we can do that and if I know you you'll want to pick out the one that goes best with your outfit and then you'll need to try them all on to see which one makes your ass look the smallest and by that time it'll be dark and the slopes will be closed," Faith said dragging the pouting blonde Slayer behind her.

"Oh do you think they come in pink?" Buffy asked her face brightening at the prospect.

****************************************************************************************************

"So do you think we should be taking lessons?" Buffy asked as she followed Faith as they headed away from where all the beginner snow boarders were lining up in front of instructors.

"Nah B we've got Slayer reflexes and all we're gonna be out riding those pros by the time the day is out," Faith replied.

The younger Slayer was indeed right as the two picked it up quickly and were soon flying down the beginner slopes weaving their way skilfully in and out of the crowds of people going much slower down the hill.

"Yo B whaddaya say we hit up somethin' a little more Slayer worthy," Faith said indicating to the lift that would take them up to the Black Diamond run.

"Do you think we're ready for that?" Buffy asked.

"Dude I was born ready," Faith said making her way towards the lift that would take them up. Buffy not quite as confident followed a little reluctantly behind.

"Hi girls, just a few warnings, the weather bureau is predicting we are going to get that storm so make sure you get down as quick as you can this is probably the last service we're going to send up, and make sure you follow the black diamond signs," the lift operator said securing the safety bar in place.

"I told you you jinxed it," Buffy said to Faith as they rode the lift to the top of the hill, the clouds that had been nonexistent earlier in the day, were definitely forming and were getting drastically darker the higher they went up the side of the mountain. In fact by the time they reached the top of the lift snow had started to fall slowly from the sky and Buffy shivered as it fell on the exposed skin of her face.

"Let's just get down quickly I want to make sure we're not up here when that blizzard hits," Buffy said securing the straps on her board.

By the time they were a quarter of the way down the slope the wind had picked up considerably and the snow was falling hard making it nearly impossible to see. Buffy could barely make out Faith's form ahead; the younger Slayer seemed to have stopped moving and Buffy came to a stop next to her.

"What's the matter?" Buffy yelled to be heard above the howling wind.

"I think we've come off the path I can't see the next markers," Faith yelled back.

"Okay, okay well let's not panic we'll just head downwards and we'll have to reach the bottom eventually right," Buffy said reaching down to un-strap her boots from the snowboard.

"Why are you taking off your board wouldn't it be quicker if we boarded down," Faith asked wrapping her arms tightly around her body.

"This way we can hold on to each other and make sure we don't get separated because I'm thinking in this weather that's probably the last thing we want," Buffy straightened.

Faith turned her head to the sky her face screwed up as she muttered something to the sky.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked her.

"I'm cursing the weather man," Faith replied bending down to undo the bindings of her snowboard.

Buffy took Faith's hand in her own and through her mittened hand could feel the trembles running through the younger Slayer's body. Buffy was definitely concerned as Faith's shirt was soaked through and the longer they stayed out here in this sort of weather the higher chance there would be of Faith getting hypothermic. Pulling the younger Slayer to her side hopefully transferring some body heat as the two began to walk slowly down the mountain.

They walked in silence, Buffy concentrating on trying to see through the storm and Faith trying to stop the cold that was seeping in through her skin and making her legs feel like they were frozen. Buffy stopped abruptly when she felt Faith stop moving next to her.

"Faith we have to keep moving," she said.

"I-I-I c-c-can't," Faith said her teeth visibly chattering.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"My l-legs w-won't m-move I'm t-t-too c-cold," Faith replied.

"Okay, okay well we need to find somewhere out of the wind, we've got to get you warm, warm in this blizzard, which I for one can't believe the weather man got right because come on those guys are never right," Buffy said trying to lighten the mood.

Buffy cursed herself for never watching any survival documentaries and for tuning out that conversation she had with Giles when he was telling her about a book he had read about some explorers in Antarctica. Looking over at Faith whose lips were turning blue Buffy's brain shifted into overdrive and she formed a plan acting solely on instinct. She began to build a wall out of snow that would hopefully provide them with some shelter from the wind. Once the wall was built she sat down and rested her back against the snow wall, thanking the gods for waterproofing of clothes and pulled Faith down so that the younger girl was sitting between her legs, her back resting against Buffy's chest.

"Okay Fai, now I know in any other situation you would probably be giving me all sorts of grief about what I'm about to do, something about how if I'd wanted to get your clothes off all I had to do was ask, but I remember something about it's better to be in no clothes then wet clothes so," Buffy finished with carefully peeling the wet shirt of Faith's body. Faith smirked but didn't appear to have the energy to reply. Holding Faith away from her, Buffy unzipped her own jacket and then settled Faith against her, frowning at the ice cool that she could feel coming off the other girl. Wrapping the fronts of the jacket the best she could around the both of them, Buffy held Faith tight against her hoping that the storm would pass quickly because she wasn't sure just how long Faith could hold on.

**Part Two is coming soon. Hope you guys like, review please.**


	7. Frostbite Can Kiss My Ass Part Two

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews it's always so exciting to find them sitting in my inbox so keep them coming. Also thanks for all the great ideas I will definitely be using some of them so if you think of anything else you'd want to see don't be shy send them on through.**

**Timeline: **Post Chosen

**Previously: **_Holding Faith away from her, Buffy unzipped her own jacket and then settled Faith against her, frowning at the ice cool that she could feel coming off the other girl. Wrapping the fronts of the jacket the best she could around the both of them, Buffy held Faith tight against her hoping that the storm would pass quickly because she wasn't sure just how long Faith could hold on._

******************************************************************************************************

"How you doing down there?" Buffy asked. When it was obvious that they way they were sitting wasn't doing much to warm Faith up, Buffy had manoeuvred the younger girl so that she was sitting on Buffy's lap, her legs resting on either side of Buffy's torso, her hands clutching at Buffy's shirt and her face pressed into the crook of Buffy's neck. The blonde Slayer had managed to stretch her ski jacket around Faith's back and had actually managed to zip it shut, although there was definitely no room to move, and she was a little glad that the other girl wasn't capable at that time of her usual verbal spars because she was sure the sexual innuendos would be flying thick and fast at their extremely close proximity.

"Fucking c-c-cold and I'm so t-t-tired," Faith stammered, her words were muffled as she couldn't move her head from Buffy's neck to speak. Buffy's body heat was providing her some shelter and warmth but the dark Slayer's temperature was still below normal and it was taking its toll. Her breathing was shallow and quick and she had to concentrate fully on staying conscious as an overwhelming tiredness stirred deep within.

"You've gotta stay awake Faithy because while I may not be the biggest brain I do know that right now you and the sleepies would equal badness," Buffy said tightening her hold on the younger girl, hating the way her quick shallow breaths felt on her neck.

"Oh I know what we can do, I watched this show with Dawn the other night and they sung these songs and then the words would cut out halfway and the people had to say what the missing lyrics were, so I'm going to start and then you have to finish okay," Buffy said.

"K-kay B."

"Okay well I better do Faith music or you'll never get it, but I don't really know any Faith music, oh wait yes here okay, _Rolling down the highway, going to a show, stopping on the by ways, playing rock and roll_," Buffy said.

"_Getting r-r-robbed, getting stoned, G-g-getting beat up, b-b-broken boned, Getting had, g-g-getting took I t-tell you folks, it's harder than it l–l-looks_," Faith finished and Buffy could feel the other girl smile into her neck.

"Okay maybe that was too easy, umm try this one, _When we said we were gonna  
move to Vegas I remember the look her mother gave us_," Buffy said.

"T-t-too easy B, _Seventeen without a purpose or direction We don't owe anyone a fuckin' explanation," _Faith finished. The dark haired Slayer couldn't help but notice how much those last lyrics related to her time in Sunnydale. She had gone there without the support of anyone, spent almost her entire life with people telling her she would amount to nothing, she had been scared, she had been angry and she had acted out to cover her fear not really giving a damn what anyone else thought. Well she had liked to tell herself that she didn't give a damn but really the only persons opinion she had ever really cared about was sitting with her right now, but she would be damned if anyone ever knew how much Buffy's friendship really meant to her.

That's not to say that nobody knew. In fact simply by the amount of time the group from Sunnydale had spent together after its collapse, travelling across the country and staying in close quarters had allowed them to see through a lot of the walls that Faith had put up around herself. She wasn't aware of this of course, thought they still thought she was the bad ass Slayer who relied on nobody but herself, but they could see how much she craved not only Buffy's but their own friendship and could see the transformation from this sullen withdrawn character she had been following her release, to the outgoing and carefree girl she was today. She was still plagued by insecurities and nightmares of her past, but was well on the road to redemption and they were all more than happy to assist her in reaching it.

"Okay I'm out of Faith songs and you probably don't know any of the songs I listen to but oh hey it has stopped snowing that's a good sign it means we can get out of here soon, I'm sure the lift guy remembered we went up and never came back down so they'll have sent people out looking for us. Oh I hope we get to go on one of those snow mobiles they always look like fun in movies and I've always wanted to go on one of them," Buffy kept talking. Her rambling was not having the desired effect on Faith. In fact the dark Slayer found the other girl's words soothing and the constant hum of her babbling was instead sending her towards unconsciousness.

"...what do you think Faith?" Buffy finished her rambling. She frowned when the other girl didn't reply and got even more concerned when she felt the difference in Faith's breathing. Even though she couldn't see the other girls face she knew that Faith had passed out which she knew could not be a good thing. The weather seemed to be clearing, it wasn't snowing anymore and as far as she can tell the wind wasn't blowing nearly as hard as it had been. She needed to get Faith out of there as quickly as she could, the feeling of the other girls limp body resting against hers wasn't nearly as comforting as it had been.

"Faith," she said again but she couldn't move her arms from where they rested in order to shake the girl. Sighing she managed to slowly shimmy the jacket up high enough so she could bend her hand and gradually unzip it. Once she had the jacket off she gently pulled Faith off her and held the other girl out at an arm's length. The dark Slayer's head lolled uncomfortably forward and as Buffy held her out with one arm, she wrestled the jacket onto Faith noticing the goose bumps that rose on the other girl's bare stomach at the loss of her body warmth. She struggled and eventually got the jacket zipped up and then rested the other Slayer against her again.

The blonde Slayer had made up her mind, the weather had cleared and she had no idea how long it would be until someone found them, if they were even looking for them. She put one arm underneath Faith's knees and the other under her arms and picked the other girl up. She made sure that the dark Slayer's head rested comfortably on her shoulders and managed to put Faith's arms around her neck. When she was sure that Faith was secure in her arms she carefully began to make her way down the mountain.

Faith definitely wasn't heavy and Buffy's Slayer strength aided her in carrying the other girl but she still felt a definite ache begin to make its way through her arms the further she got down the hill. A jolt of relief spread through her when she felt Faith stir in her arms. The other girls face was still unnaturally pale and her lips still had a bluish tinge to them but with the jacket on she didn't seem to be shivering like she had before. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face when she looked down and saw those dark chocolate eyes looking back up at her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she continued to carry Faith down the mountain.

"Better, still can't feel my toes though," Faith grimaced as she tried to move her legs.

"Plus the chattering is gone, gotta say Faith wasn't your most attractive quality," Buffy teased.

"You been checking out my attractive qualities B," Faith smirked and despite it Buffy found herself grinning that the other girl was obviously on the mend if she had the energy to verbally spar with her.

"Not really but I would have to say if you asked me in the future that blue definitely is not a choice of lipstick that you should consider and we have to get some coffee into you or something because those blue lips are freaking me out just a little," Buffy said.

"Yeah well I know how we can warm them up," Faith said. Before Buffy knew it the younger girl had managed to draw herself up in Buffy's arms and place her cold lips softly against the warm ones of her blonde counterpart. The kiss was quick and it was over almost as soon as it started but it stopped Buffy in her tracks.

"What was that?" she asked looking dumbfoundedly down at the dark Slayer who was settling herself back into her arms.

Faith shrugged, "I dunno just a thanks I guess for savin' my life."

**A/N: Well there you have it. What did you guys think was a good ending to that What If scenario? Reviews please.**


	8. Breaking Down Barriers

Timeline: Post Chosen, the Scoobies have set up the Slayer Academy in Cleveland.

***************************************************************************************************

**Breaking down Barriers**

Buffy had no idea how it happened.

One minute they had been patrolling a rather quiet cemetery and then next it was practically crawling with demons.

"I was kind of enjoying the quiet evening and then you guys had to come and ruin it, you are so going to be all kinds of dead for that," Buffy grunted as she delivered a powerful punch to the midsection of the nearest demon.

"Quit ya complainin' B, the night was boring and you know it, but now these fellas have turned up we can have ourselves a proper party," Faith grinned as she sliced the head off one of the demons.

"You are the only person I know who would associate possible death with a party," Buffy growled out as she dodged a demons punch before pulling one in front of her so it bore the brunt of a brutal attack from another. The two Slayers fought side by side a flurry of limbs, visions of light and dark their movements fluid under the shining moonlight.

They fought their way gradually through the sea of demons that had surrounded them, a herd which seemed to be thinning slowly. Buffy allowed herself a moment to watch her sister in arms as she fought ferociously. Faith's fighting style had always been different to her own, where she was calculated and had an almost calm feeling in its violence, Faith was wild and passionate drawing, reacting more on instinct rather than any training she had.

She watched as Faith grinned as she swung her axe round decapitating several demons around her. The dark Slayer whirled around to face her counterpart and gave her a wink because she was facing Buffy she couldn't see the remaining three demons who had previously retreated come at her from behind.

"Fa," was all Buffy could get out before two of the demons had grabbed one of Faith's arms each while the third approached her. Faith didn't take too nicely to being restrained and struggled throwing insults at them as she wriggled to get out of their vice like grip. Buffy was already half way across the cemetery when she had seen what was happening but somehow she knew she was going to be a bit late.

The demons seemed to have had enough of Faith's struggling and the two that had a hold on her arms pulled them out to the sides so they were fully extended level with her shoulders making it harder for her to move without it straining her shoulders. Buffy saw rather then heard Faith make a crude remark to the demons and knew just from her sister Slayer's expression that it would not go down well. She was still running but everything seemed to go in slow motion as she watched the demon in front of Faith raise one of his cloven hands and bring it down towards one of the dark Slayer's outstretched arms. She didn't see the moment of contact but she definitely saw the former Rogue go down and wasn't sure if the cry that echoed through the cemetery had come from her or from the fallen brunette.

She took a leaf out of Faith's book and reacted purely on instinct, throwing punches and kicks so quickly the remaining demons never stood a chance. Once she had pulled her knife from the last demon she rushed quickly to Faith's side kneeling down in the dewy grass next to the fallen Slayer.

Faith's eyes were closed and her breathing was short but what made Buffy gag was the sight of the brunette's arm which was clearly broken. If the curved shape hadn't been a giveaway almost resembling an 'S' in shape the white bone that was protruding through the skin was a certain sign. Buffy noticed the beads of sweat that had appeared on the other girl's forehead and her skin suddenly appeared almost translucent in the moonlight.

"Faith, hey Faith say something open your eyes," Buffy said worrying that the other girl may have hit her head on the way down. She was relieved when she was rewarded with dark chocolate brown eyes looking back at her appearing almost black against the deathly pale skin that surrounded them.

"Oh fuck me," the dark Slayer groaned trying to grab at her injured arm.

"Sorry babe don't think you could actually keep up with me at the moment," Buffy grinned as she held the other girl down preventing her from moving her arm anymore then she needed to.

Faith's response was another painful groan and the dark Slayer turned her head to the side trying to prevent Buffy seeing the tears that had begun to escape behind closed eyes. Buffy caught them nonetheless and moved to straddle the brunette's waist as she began to thrash on the ground.

"Faith you have to stay still or you'll make it worse," Buffy pleading with the other girl as she held her shoulders down, "I'm going to call Giles so he can come and get us but you have to promise you won't move or you'll risk damaging the nerve and it will be no use to you at all," Buffy said.

"It hurts," Faith choked out and Buffy knew her tears were a mixture of pain and frustration because if there was anything the dark Slayer hated it was showing weakness to anyone.

"I know it hurts Fai but the sooner we get Giles here the sooner we can get you better, so you have to promise me you're not going to grab at your arm or try and move because if you do I won't be able to call and well then we're kind of screwed," Buffy pleaded with the younger Slayer.

"Call do it I won't move just god call," Faith groaned squeezing her eyes shut.

Buffy let go of Faith's shoulders slowly and once she was certain the other Slayer wasn't going to move she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and quickly dialled the number of the Slayer Academy.

"Hey Kennedy its Buffy can you put Giles on," Buffy rushed.

"I don't have time can you just put him on," Buffy said frustrated.

"Giles, good it's me we got ambushed by a whole lot of demons, we got them but Faith's arm is broken pretty bad I can see bone where I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to see can you come and get us and bring one of those lovely green sticks you gave me that time I got that claw stuck in my leg, yes we're still in the cemetery we were told to, no we don't we hardly ever disobey, Giles so not the time just hurry okay she's in a lot of pain," Buffy finished snapping her phone closed.

"Giles is on his way and he's bringing morphiney goodness with him so it won't be long now," Buffy said leaning forward and used her sleeve to wipe the sweat off the dark Slayer's forehead. Faith looked to the side then and seemed to catch a glimpse of her arm for the first time her face going green.

"Fuck," she moaned and Buffy was actually worried that the brunette was going to be sick.

"Hey, hey Faithy don't look at it look at me, concentrate on me," Buffy said.

"Is he here yet?" the younger Slayer whimpered her eyes squeezing shut again as she fought another wave of nausea.

"Not yet Fai just hold on tight he'll be here really soon," Buffy said looking down sympathetically at the other girl.

"Hey you know what is surprising me, I've been straddling you for the last ten minutes and you haven't said anything about it, I don't know whether to be more surprised that you've let it go or insulted because you're not interested," Buffy said teasing her.

"Kind of got other things on my mind B," Faith gritted out, "when this is over I wouldn't say no to being caught between your legs when we get back to base."

Buffy smiled not even bothering to react to the innuendo, "There's my girl," she said brushing the tears off Faith's cheeks.

"Buffy, Faith," she heard Xander's voice as it drifted through the darkness relieved they had been stationed at the cemetery closest to the Academy that night.

"We're over here," Buffy called, "the magic green stick has arrived," she waggled her eyebrows down at Faith.

"Buffster as much as I have no objections to a bit of Slayer on Slayer action in the middle of the graveyard could really have done without the wakeup call, Giles said it was some sort of emergency," Xander said as he came into view seeing Buffy sitting atop the other girl.

"Her arm Xander," Buffy said smirking when her friends face paled when he caught sight of Faith's arm.

"Oh man Faith that's disgusting put a paper bag over it or something," he grimaced as the dark haired Slayer groaned painfully.

"Certainly don't do anything by halves do you?" Giles said as he knelt down next to his Slayers and pulling the first aid kit out of his bag.

"Couldn't have that could we Faith, she's got a rep to maintain you know," Buffy smirked as Giles pulled the green plastic stick out of the kit.

"Now Faith this is called a Penthrox Whistle it basically acts like morphine when you breathe it in so take long deep breaths and you should feel the effects almost instantly," Giles said handing the green stick to Buffy. Buffy held it out as Faith took deep breaths and Giles and Xander worked to stabilise her broken arm.

"How're you feeling now Faithy?" Buffy smirked taking in the younger girl's glazed eyes.

"Five by five Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Faith drew out the nickname and the other three still alive occupants of the cemetery laughed.

"Okay Buffy we have the arm stabilised so if you want to get off her and help her up and then you support her weight and Xander will keep her arm still while we walk to the car," Giles said as he put the medical supplies back in his bag.

"Giles is she going to need surgery or something to put that thing back in," Xander said screwing up his face indicating the bone.

"I'm hoping Willow will be able to fix her up without surgery," Giles said as Buffy stood.

"Okay babe let's get you up and back to the house," Buffy said bending down and putting her arm around Faith's shoulders as Xander held her arm still. Faith caught sight of the white sling across her arm as she stood, "Oh no what have I done?" she slurred her head lolling onto Buffy's shoulder, "did I break my arm?"

"You definitely did Faith, man I want one of those green stick things they seem like a real trip," Xander laughing.

"Yeah man this stuff is gooooood, thanksalot G," the dark Slayer slurred the hand that rested on Buffy's shoulder giving him a big thumbs up. The Watcher chuckled, "Anytime Faith."

"Alright Buffy if you want to get in the back we can lay her across the backseat and you can make sure her arm stays still while we drive," Giles said as Buffy transferred Faith to him. She opened the door and was seated and belted in as Giles and Xander helped Faith lie down making sure she didn't bang her arm on the way in. Once they had her lying down with her head resting on Buffy's lap, the blonde Slayer replaced Xander's hand with her own holding Faith's injured arm tight to the dark Slayer's chest.

"Uh Faith we kind of need you to tuck your legs in if we want to get this car moving," Xander said when they noticed the dark haired Slayer's legs still hanging out the side of the car. Faith didn't respond just continued to take deep breaths from the green stick Buffy had put back in her mouth.

"Fai you need to lift your legs in so Xander can close the door," Buffy said smoothing pulling the green stick out of the former Rogue's mouth.

"I diiiiiiid," Faith said reaching out with her uninjured arm for the morphine stick. Buffy laughed, "Xander I think you're going to have to do it for her."

Once they were on the road Buffy relaxed glad that they were on the way home and Faith's arm would soon be healed. It was certainly handy having a witch in the family.

"Better get me some hot nurse," Faith mumbled and the other three in the car smirked.

"Faithy, hey Faith you gotta stay awake for me babe just until we get back," Buffy said tapping the younger girl's cheek when she noticed her eyes sliding closed.

"Giles is it okay if she goes to sleep?" Buffy asked him concerned.

"She should be fine Buffy she didn't appear to be suffering from a concussion, morphine has that effect on some people, just monitor her breathing we should be home soon anyway," Giles said from the driver's seat.

Buffy looked down at the girl lying in her lap smiling as she tucked some hair away from the slumbering girl's forehead.

"She gave me quite a scare tonight," Buffy said quietly, "I've never seen her show pain like that before."

"Well perhaps it was more of the fact that she felt comfortable enough with you that she was able to show it so much," Giles said, well aware of the newfound closeness and friendship between the two girls.

"Maybe," Buffy said bending over and dropping a kiss on Faith's forehead, "hopefully," she said so softly that nobody else could hear.

**A/N: It's been awhile I've been updating Rehabilitation more frequently so I thought I would post a quick What If chapter. **


	9. No Evidence Means No Comic Robin

**Timeline: **Post Chosen

**No Evidence Means No Comic Robin**

Buffy had no idea how it happened.

She was pretty sure it had something to do with Xander daring Faith to eat all sorts of horrible combinations while they were at the restaurant for dinner but now she was sitting on the side of the road with the dark Slayer sitting beside her clutching her stomach.

"She's not gonna yak again is she because Giles is so not going to forgive me for that getting on his seats," Willow said wincing at the lecture she was going to get from the Watcher who she had promised nothing would befall to his prized car.

"It's a distinct possibility," Buffy said taking in the other Slayer's face which looked positively green.

It was somewhere in between the eggplant and peanut butter and asparagus and cheese milkshake that the smug smile had begun to waver on Faith's face and her enthusiasm seemed to slow.

"How are you doing over there slugger?" Buffy smirked as Faith paused eyeing off a particularly horrible looking combination of chilli, chocolate, strawberries and mashed up broccoli that Xander had just triumphantly placed in front of her.

"Never better B, stomach of steel remember," Faith said her confident smile not quite reaching her eyes as she picked up her fork.

"You don't have to eat that you know, no one will think any less of you if you don't," Buffy told her wrinkling her nose as Faith took a bite.

"Yes they will, they most definitely will," Xander said from his place at the table already concocting the next disgusting plate.

"I do have to eat it because I'm a Slayer and I'm tough as nails baby," Faith told her as she took another bite her stomach rumbling horribly as she did so.

"Yeah you are," Buffy smiled patting Faith on the stomach.

It had gone on similarly for the rest of the evening with Xander baiting Faith with more and more quips about how she could back out at anytime and Faith insisting that she never backed down from a dare. They all watched almost in fascination as the colour of Faith's face had changed from her usual olive toned to a greenish grey tinge.

"So I'm thinking we should head back to HQ before Faith loses her lunch," Willow said.

"I will not be losing anything bets or lunches," Faith grumbled as she leaned back against her seat her hands resting on her stomach.

"Well as the rules of this little dare stated at the beginning if any of that comes back up I will be crowned the winner and you will have to hand over all of those newly acquired Batman comic books which you have yet to share with anyone," Xander smirked rubbing his hands together with glee.

"I hardly see how you can win Xand you haven't actually done anything," Buffy commented as they stood from the booth.

"What are you talking about Buff, I was the one who suggested the dare, a dare I think I'm going to win," he said his eyes lighting up as they watched Faith groan and stagger towards the car.

"I dunno Xand she can be surprisingly stubborn," Buffy laughed as the dark Slayer leaned dramatically on the side of the car.

"You better believe it," Faith said sending a defiant look their way.

"Well let's just hope there's no wafers in the car a la Monty Python because I don't want to be explaining that to Giles he'd cry if anything happened to his car," Willow said opening the driver's side door.

"Hey remind me again why he let you drive I thought he said his car was very much not to be touched quote, 'by anyone who wasn't in Britain when Keith Moon drummed for the Who'," Buffy pouted getting in the back after Faith.

"Xander has one eye, no offense," Willow smiled patting his arm, "Faith's an ex con who still doesn't have a legal license and well you don't have the best history with cars," Willow said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Geez you hit one little lamp post and no one ever forgets about it," Buffy muttered.

"And the mail box, parking meter and the neighbour's fence," Faith laughed her hands immediately clutching at her stomach as Willow turned the corner.

"That fence came out of nowhere," Buffy protested almost enjoying the other Slayer's discomfort as they turned another corner.

Xander did a happy dance gleefully in the front seat as Faith emitted another groan from behind him.

"What are you so happy about Fred Astaire you haven't won anything," Faith ground out.

"Oh but I can feel the pages in my hands," Xander smiled happily.

"Xand I wouldn't be so cheery if I were you you're right in front of her it's gonna be shower time for you if you do win," Buffy said and she swore Faith's face actually brightened at the prospect.

"Okay people there will be no more of that talk in this car it's like a major jinx and that only means bad things for both this car and for me when I have to return it to Giles," Willow said.

It turned out to be a bad omen as less than five minutes later they were pulled over to the side and Xander was shrieking in a not so man like fashion as he tried to rid himself of his now non-clean shirt, Willow was holding her nose and worrying about how she was going to explain the mess to Giles and Buffy was rubbing Faith's back as the two sat on the curb next to the stationary vehicle.

"Can't you just do some witch fu, wave your hands and bye bye angry Giles," Buffy questioned the witch.

"Of course," Willow smacked herself on the forehead before muttering a few words under her breath and waving her hand at the car and then Xander's shirt, "sometimes I forget," she blushed.

Buffy starred at her friend incredulously. The fact she forgot about how much power she had only served as a reminder of how much she changed from the magic addicted dark Willow days.

"Yes!" Faith stood suddenly her hand not moving from her stomach but a triumphant grin crossing her features.

"Faith?" Buffy stood uncertainly next to the dark Slayer a hand on her shoulder, "you haven't got food poisoning or something and it's making you delirious have you?"

"No but I win," Faith grinned putting her arm around Buffy's shoulders.

"Win, hardly, as soon as we get home I want to see those pretty little comics right in my happy hand," Xander stated.

"You'll have to be making that hand happy in other ways X-Man because no way are my comics going anywhere near it," Faith smirked and Buffy rolled her eyes at her.

"Dude you totally blew you owe me," Xander said throwing his hands out.

"I'm gonna leave that one alone because too easy but sorry comics are all mine," Faith said as Buffy helped her to the car.

"Sorry Robin but there will be no Batman for your enjoyment this evening, no evidence no win," Faith smirked happily as Willow started the engine.

"What!" Xander spluttered, "we all unfortunately caught the show me literally I won."

"You can't prove it there's no evidence here," Faith said happily settling back against the seat as Buffy rubbed her stomach.

"But Buff's all with the comforting stomach rub which is not of the norm and Will had to use the mojo so Giles wouldn't get angry," Xander whirled around in his seat incredulously.

"Exactly, if she admits to using the magic then Red would have to tell Giles that happened to his car and then he would blow his top," Faith said smiling smugly.

"You planned that didn't you," Xander grumbled and Buffy and Willow chuckled.

"I never lose a dare," Faith smiled as she closed her eyes and rested her head back on the seat.


End file.
